Baralai
Baralai is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy X-2. He is the current Praetor of New Yevon. As their newly elected official, he is deeply respected by the other party members and the citizens of Spira. New Yevon takes a conservative approach, their motto being "One thing at a time". However their furtive habits - including sphere theft - have earned them a general lack of trust. Appearance and Personality Baralai at first glance is soft spoken and polite, eager to take on the role of Praetor of New Yevon. He does not judge Yuna for her past crimes against Yevon but instead asks her to have faith. Despite this, he harbors past hurts and betrayals and can be quick to anger. Baralai is a dark-skinned young man with brown eyes and short silver hair styled in a quiff, held back with a blue headband. He wears clothing typical of a Yevon priest but with obvious alterations; rather than a robe he wears a yellow trimmed green coat with orange panels and glyphs on the chest and black-and-white panels bearing glyphs on the lower portion of the coat. The collar of the coat comes up to Baralai's chin and has a red rope running through silver eyelets, and he wears brown bands on the sleeves. An elaborate black and white strip extends down his back. Underneath the coat he wears a khaki wrap shirt; brown codpiece; khaki trousers, and brown boots. Story ''Final Fantasy X-2 Little is known of the Crimson Squad prior to the final mission, to enter the Den of Woe. Baralai's aim was to find out the "true" secrets behind Kinoc's orders while he attended to Operation Mi'ihen. Baralai, Gippal, Nooj and Paine found the mission easy to begin with, however, things started to look different as they continued through the Den. When the Squad reached the center of the cave, it was revealed that team members have been killing each other because of Shuyin, an unsent. Shuyin has the ability to possess people, controlling those who are as deep in malice. He possessed the bodies of Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal to have them kill each other, only to stop when Paine pleaded with them to put an end to the madness. Shuyin remained in Nooj's body, but did not openly control him. The four surviving members of the Crimson Squad escaped the Den of Woe and decided to part to draw less attention. Shuyin, still residing inside Nooj's body, took control of Nooj once more to attack his friends by shooting them in the back. This was all being recorded by Paine's sphere. Baralai made his way to Guadosalam where Seymour Guado gave him refuge. Soon after the Eternal Calm began, Baralai emerged from hiding and joined the New Yevon party, eventually being elected Praetor. Baralai was still bearing a grudge against Nooj, who was now leading the opposing Youth League. After acquiring the so-called 'Awesome Sphere' in Kilika, the player can decide whether to give it to the Youth League or the New Yevon; if the player gives it to New Yevon they gain Baralai's trust, but if they side with the Youth League, Baralai will be cold toward them. After a while, Yuna discovers the existence of Vegnagun through the spheres she has been collecting. She decides to head to Bevelle in hopes of taking out the threat posed to Spira. Vegnagun has an auto-counter ability, so Baralai attempts to keep Yuna from activating it. The Shuyin-controlled Nooj manages to activate Vegnagun, and it retreats into the far reaches of the Farplane. Soon after, Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal all gather together within the depths of Bevelle to attempt to solve the Vegnagun crisis, only for old wounds to be brought up. Baralai confronts Nooj about his betrayal and Shuyin reveals he was possessing Nooj by promptly leaving him to control Baralai, feeding off his hatred towards Nooj. Baralai, under Shuyin's control, enters the Farplane, with Nooj and Gippal in pursuit. During this time, Yuna is busy running around Spira defeating the monsters, which have appeared within the temples. After an incident with a dark version of Ixion, she falls into the Farplane. There she meets the Shuyin-controlled Baralai in Shuyin's form. Yuna is wearing the Songstress dressphere, and this causes Shuyin to believe her to be Lenne. He wishes for both of them to defeat Spira together by using Vegnagun. At the end of the game, Yuna uses Shuyin's love for Lenne to get him to leave Baralai's body and assume physical form. Baralai returns as the leader of New Yevon and settles his differences with Nooj and Gippal. The three give a speech at the Luca stadium and reassurance the people of Spira that the Calm will continue. Battle Baralai is fought in ''Final Fantasy X-2 and is encountered in Bevelle during Chapter 2. An illusion version of Baralai, created by the pyreflies and Shuyin, is fought at Den of Woe during Chapter 5. Gallery Trivia *Interestingly, his English voice actor is Joshua Gomez, younger brother of Rick Gomez who is the English voice actor of Gippal. *Despite being of Yevonite origin and stating in a Crimson Report that he is unwilling to use machina, he seems to have no qualms against keeping his handgun. de:Baralai Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Non-Player Characters